There are instances when an individual would like to locate another individual. Currently, even when both individuals mutually agree to locate one another, the process may be difficult or inconvenient. For example, some methods may require that each user download and install an application on his or her respective mobile endpoint device to enable such a service. In another embodiment, the individuals may be required to adjust various settings on a network subscription level and each individual mobile endpoint device to enable such a location feature. Thus, the currently deployed methods for requesting and providing location information of another user may not be desirable.